forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lhynard
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Dragonspawn Template? As I have been working on the dragonspawn from MM IV lately, I was wondering if you could make a templet like the one for Celestials, etc. I have a vague idea to start with: (Bold title, first and third word linked) Dragonspawn of Tiamat Redspawn: Birther * Devastator * Firebelcher Blackspawn: Corrupter * Stalker Bluespawn: Ambusher * Burrower * Godslayer * Stoneglider * Stormlizard Greenspawn: Leaper * Razorfiend * Sneak * Zealot Whitespawn: Hordeling * Hunter * Iceskidder Other dragonspawn: Brownspawn marauder * Felljaw * Grayspawn fleshtearer * Haraevor * Purplespawn nightmare I know this will probably take some work, but it would be very nice to have.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 23:15, January 4, 2020 (UTC) : Sure. I can make it for you in a few minutes. good idea ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:27, January 4, 2020 (UTC) : Here you go: : ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:45, January 4, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks, Lhynard.--SilverTiger12 (talk) 03:04, January 5, 2020 (UTC) Inhabitants of the planes Hello Lhynard! It's great to see the Seelie Court appear here! I have seen you have added categories like Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos. As it would be quite some work to add that layer of complexity (or work for a really well-constructed bot), I want to point you to the category intersections at Category:Creatures by plane as an alternative. Inhabitants and creatures are of course not the same cup of tea, and I don't say one or the other way is better, but the second way exists. As another thing I have added the 2nd "Damh" stats to Hyrsam. What's your opinion, what would fit better, the deity or the person template? We will loose a bit of information either way. Daranios (talk) 21:05, January 13, 2020 (UTC) : Thanks for the feedback. : It looks like we need a system like Category:Creatures by plane for Category:Inhabitants by plane of existence. (Also, I don't know why we need the wordy "…of existence" on these.) I am happy if Moviesign or you could set this up. I'd be more than happy with that and would not need things like Category:Inhabitants of the Planes of Chaos. I agree. : Re: Damh: Great, I was going to add a infobox to him later, but it is fine that you beat me to it! I think that any information that we lose from the infobox can just be mentioned somewhere in the article, so it can go away. The only thing that we lose from the Person infobox is alias, which we should probably add to the Deity template anyhow; sex, which is fluid for deities anyhow; parents; and languages. It's good form to mention a gods "parents" in the Relationships section, but languages for a god seems silly. He is an archfey in 4e and 5e, so the 4e class information can move to the avatar section also, like what I did for my update to Titania. : Good to see you still active here! : ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:25, January 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Yeah, I am still around doing bits and pieces :-). There is a wave of deletion of D&D-related content at Wikipedia, and trying to save a fraction of that keeps me busy. And of course there's real live... Daranios (talk) 20:36, January 14, 2020 (UTC)